Lost Moments
by Sweet Cherry Charm
Summary: Vampire Academy and Bloodlines Fanfiction. Canon. Flashes; Moments that I imagine and would like to read about. Different PoV.


**1\. The Cabin**

 **PoV: Dimitri Belikov. Shadow Kiss.**

She was here. With me. In my arms.

And she was beautiful.

I touched her, and I could have died touching her skin. I could have lost myself in her eyes, shining like fire whenever she looked at me. She melted me. She disarmed me.

She could read me; my soul, everything I felt and the ways I saw the world. My deepest pains, my weaknesses, my worst fears. I knew she could read in my eyes and my body my love for her, too. And I knew that because it was so obvious, lying there. It was obvious even when I talked to her, when I laughed with her, when I defended her and when I chastised her. Because, how couldn't I? She didn't ask permission, she just burst into my life and put everything upside down.

Rose caressed my bare arms and kissed me. She did it with urgency, pleadingly; looking for closeness, physical and spiritual, that I was in no position to deny. She clung on to me and I embraced her tightly, kissing her nose, her cheeks, her neck, her breasts… Oh, God, she drove me wild.

I was sure that she didn't know what she inspired in me. The desire I have felt for so long… That irrational longing to touch her hair; to brush my firgertips against her beautiful, cute, adorable face. To hold her delicate body. To claim to the world that she was mine. Mine to admire, mine to protect, mine to love. Only mine to love. Because I knew how Rose made almost every man near her lose it, falling either for her charisma or her feminine enchant; but I knew, too, that no one in this world could love her as much as I did. No man could feel like she was part of him the way I felt it, like she was the piece that came to make my life so meaningful, so blissful. Don't get me wrong: By no means had she brought some kind of order to my life. My breathtaking Roza destroyed the fake and calculated peace that was the base of my life before her. It was like I would have made a pact with the world that surrounded me: I would be okay if I could reach my purposes. Like, being an excellent professional. Like having a truly strong sense of compromise with my duty, fighting for the system I believed in. And even if I still held a high opinion of the importance of what my work and training meant, suddenly, it all seemed so simple to be worth. My life seemed like screaming for more than that. And for what, exactly?

Well, her. Always her. This woman. The one I feel I belong with; the only one with whom I'm able to be myself. Her smile and her moans. Her sweet voice that told me that she loved me the same way, that she needed me the same way. This love and the life that maybe could grow from it. But gravity hits hard.

I knew everything by memory, all the reasons to not be so madly in love with this wild and insanely gorgeous girl. But in that moment, I didn't feel like being affected by the rules of mean gravity; I felt like I had grown wings.

"Dimitri…" whispered Rose, her voice so full of love. Her fingers were entangled in my hair, caressing it at the same time, holding it forcefully, as if she were afraid of loosing me… And she looked at me with her big, dark eyes; and I saw then that the painful darkness that was torturing her minutes ago wasn't there anymore. It had vanished. The darkness that met my eyes was deep but warm, full of wonder, passion… and lust. "Dimitri" she repeated, her voice barely audible. I held her gaze for a moment, and then started kissing her neck again, brushing her even darker hair with one hand; the other was resting in the small of her back.

It was a curious thing that, at the same time, she held so much power and seemed so vulnerable beneath me. The blush in her cheeks was so innocent, yet her legs wrapped around my waist were making me lose the poor sense of control I still possessed. Those strong, soft and long legs were driving me crazy. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever met. She had grace and was sexy as hell itself. And she was a virgin.

No men touched her like this before. No masculine hands have stroked her hips or caressed her breasts; no body had been pressed against her naked body. Not until that moment. I was the first man she allowed such privileges. Such blessing. Because she was a temple, sacred for me. And I was glad because I knew I'd do anything to make her happy; I knew that I would never hurt her. No dumb boy deserved to be near her, even holding her hand was too much for them. Saying that I respected this woman was an understatement; I worshiped her. And I wanted her to touch me so badly. I wanted those fingertips to never stop caressing my abdomen and those lips to never abandon my chest. She was placing light, small kisses all around my chest with such devotion… Rose was so loyal… And I was melting even more, loosing myself in her perfect curves. I put my arms around her, embracing her once again, kissing the top of her head, her strands of silky hair… I whispered to her in Russian while she hid her face in my neck. I said it in Russian because it came out without thinking, naturally: "I need you… Don't you ever leave me. You are so beautiful, you are the one… You own my heart." Then, I realized that she hadn't understood a single word, even if she looked brightly peaceful with her eyes closed while paying attention to my words. And because I wanted to be sure she knew, I added in English: "You have my heart. Forever."

She grinned and opened her eyes. They shone with sparkles of almost unexisting happy tears. I thought she wanted to say something, but I didn't give her the time, because my lips were on hers already, and then started going down. I placed kisses in her chest, and cupped one of her breasts with my hand; she moaned softly. I kept going down her belly, down her hips, down her inner thighs. At this point, she was breathing heavily and I was in glory: A hungry, desperate man, who owned a heart that was about to explode.

The kisses became something else. Her skin was smooth, warm and delicious against my lips. I hold one of her legs and placed kisses from her foot to her hips, and I would have done it over and over again, if not for the love that made me do more. The last piece of clothing she had was removed, and I came to a halt.

The naked woman that looked back at me was… What would the word be? Beautiful wasn't enough. Sexy was not an accurate term. Saying she was amazing didn't allow me to express the extent of my feelings. She was… Oh my, I couldn't think anymore. Everything. She was everything in this indecipherable, wonderful and lonely world. And adorable. She looked shy, tough determined. She loved me, I knew that, even if I didn't know what had I done in life to deserve that.

I didn't want to be alone anymore. I didn't want to deny myself to the only person for whom I would throw everything away. If she loved me, if she really wanted this… I'd make sure to give her my everything. All of me. So, I looked at her shinning, loving eyes, looking for confirmation. She tightened her grip on me, one hand still entangled in my hair; the other rubbing my back.

And when we became one, she closed her eyes. Immediately, she opened them again and the brown in her eyes seemed like melted. I couldn't imagine what my own eyes would look like in that moment. But right then, I felt a possessiveness I'd never felt before. She, that beautiful, young, small and brave girl with me, was mine. Nobody was ever going to hurt her; I will protect her with my life, even from herself. She wasn't going to be alone, ever. I understood her, and I will always be loyal to her. The day had come: She was no longer a pretty girl that haunted my dreams and pushed me to the edge; she was the other half of myself.

I didn't get rude. I was moving slow, brushing aside her hair, always looking her face. Eyes closed, she made a sound of pain. I framed that cute face of hers with my hands, and kissed her nose, her cheeks and her closed eyes. She whined again, and I whispered in her ear, asking for her to calm down, to relax, to breath. "I love you, Rose. And always will. Don't be afraid." The husky voice that came out from my mouth had some strange resemblance of my native language.

And suddenly, she embraced me with less force, and touched my face. The noises that came after that were not from pain, but pleasure. And I was going crazy. There was nothing outside. There was no world left; only the two of us.


End file.
